OS - La Fille Du Bar
by AvalonsQueen
Summary: .


**OS - Cadeau**

 _ **\- La Fille Du Bar -**_

\- Non mais mamie... Ca ne sert a rien de t'énerver... Oui on sait très bien ce qu'il se passe ici... Non c'est pas la peine...

Je regardais le soleil blanchir les toits gris de Paris. Même au bout d'un quart d'heure de conversation, Paris n'avait pas changé, malgré ces milliers de passants, cette unité s'attardant, s'empressant, flânant dans les rues de la capitales. Cette époque, isolée dans l'intemporalité du printemps, retardataire, et tant attendu, me redonnait un souffle de vie. Les branches toujours noircies par la pollution continuelle, tendaient le bout de la doigts vers la Mère Nature, recherchant des bourgeons naissants.

-Il faut que j'en parle a papa, mamie ! Tu peux pas débarquer comme ca... Bon, de toute façon il faut que j'y aille mamie... Oui, je t'aime aussi, gros bisous !

Je coupais la conversation qui avait trop durée. J'allais être en retard. Et combien de fois m'avait on demandé, prié même, de faire don de ma présence dans les temps ? Levant les yeux au ciel, j'enfilais ma veste, mes cheveux blonds embrassant le bleu denim du vêtement. Je décampait du balcon de l'appartement, traversant a la volée les pièces que je partageaient avec mon père. J'avais ce truc important. J'avais cette petite fête. Julien m'avait demandé d'être la pour sa sœur. Et je serais là. Pour son anniversaire.

Le bar n'était pas loin. Quelques rues, et j'étais dans le 3eme. Le petit paquet doré sous mon bras, je parcourait les rues a la rencontre du rendez vous. Mon père savait brièvement que j'étais de sortie ce soir. Juste pour un anniversaire. Un sourire en coin, la musique, diffusée par mes écouteurs, m'emportait, laissant des mirages danser devant mes yeux, rythmiques. Les mirages m'emportaient, tornades imaginaires, remuant mon sang battant avec les basses.

Julien : On t'attends.

Moi : J'arrive.

Julien : C'est cramé. Mathilde sait déjà.

Moi : J'ARRIVE j'ai dit.

J'entendais déjà le ton et les représailles de Julien. Je l'avais aidé a préparer cette réunion pour Mathilde, mon amie depuis mes premiers pas en terre française. Mon amitié avec Julien avait suivit, sans ambiguïté, je faisais comme partie de la famille. Le bar, moderne, attirait majoritairement des jeunes adultes, venait célébrer un quelconque emploi décroché, ou une nouvelle relation amoureuse, encore une fin de semaine difficile.

Ils étaient déjà tous autour d'une table, au fond de la salle. Julien me lança un regard plein de sous entendus. Mathilde se retourna, ses yeux bruns s'illuminant, se leva et se jeta dans mes bras.

-Merci ! Wow, je sais vraiment pas comment te remercier ! Merci pour cette fête !

-Sorry, pour le retard, hein... Tu me connais.

Une petite teinte rouge s'implantait sur mes joues. Jamais honteuse, je restais cependant sensible au regard des autres, quelques fois, très rarement. Je pris place, face à Mathilde, à coté de Julien, la vue s'offrant sur le reste de la salle, avec ses tables occupées par des jeunes, regroupés pour passer du bon temps.

Et le lien se fit. Vert pour vert. Mes yeux, ses yeux. Nos yeux. Verts. Brillants. Pleins de vie. Il tenait encore son verre près de sa bouche, fine, encadrée par sa mâchoire carrée, taillée. Ses cheveux, châtains, piqués de roux, absorbaient tout la petite pénombre du soir, qui l'englobait.

-Les cadeaux !

La chaine venait de se briser. Vert et Vert. Cassé. Je laissais mon regard, volé de sa vie, se poser sur la centre de la tablée où s'accumulaient les présents. Je poussais le miens vert le centre du petit mont, sous le regard heureux de Mathilde. Elle était heureuse, mais je ne la voyais pas. Je ne l'entendais pas. Je ne la sentais pas. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse. Comment pouvais-je perdre toute cette énergie en quelques secondes ?

-Ouvre le mien d'abord, il le faut !

-D'accord, ma Louise.

Elle déplia le papier doré. Je ne sus si sa réaction était celle que j'avais anticipé quand j'avais payé pour ce cadeau. Je m'étais perdue de nouveau dans les yeux du jeune homme assis en face de moi. Je pouvais voir que lui aussi jouait au même jeu que moi, essayant de cacher a ses confrères ce qu'il venait de se passer entre nos verdoyants. Son sourire large, qu'il adressait aux autres, se détournait de ma direction, mes ses yeux restaient plantés dans les miens.

-Faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Les miens me jetèrent un regard incrédule, mêlé par l'amusement et la surprise. Je comprenais la bêtise de mon affirmation quand le chaine grinça sur le sol lustré. Je tournais alors le dos à mon groupe, a l'autre et au reste de la salle. Il fallait je je sorte d'ici. Juste quelques minutes. J'étais perdue.

Les toilettes, marbrées de noir, sentaient le produit d'entretien. Les lavabos, alignés faces au portes, grises métalliques, se reflétaient, immaculés dans l'immense miroir. Je me vis alors. Mes joue n'étaient plus rosées comme tout a l'heure : elles étaient écarlates. Je sortais fébrilement mon portable de ma poche. Il fallait que je sois sure. Que je sois certaine que tout cela était vrai, réel. Je tapais mon code 1504, mon fond d'écran apparut. C'était lui. Mais je refusais. Plus de preuves il m'en fallait plus. Mon pouce appuya sur le petit logo bleu ornithoque, libérant toute son infinité. Je tombais sur son compte, frôlant les 100K. Les médias, et son visage inonda ma pupille. Ses traits étaient semblables, si réels.

-Salut.

Je relevais les yeux, toujours assise sur le bord du lavabo. Hugo était désormais en double. Tenant le micro rouge, dans mon portable, et souriant, devant moi.

-Salut..

Il baissa les yeux. Peut être qu'il était comme moi, qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire ? Je mis en veille mon écran : toujours lucide, je ne doutais pas que lui laisser voir son compte twitter sur mon portable faciliterait les choses.

* * *

-Papa, faut que j'y aille !

-En retard ?

-Non pas encore justement.

-Allez, vas-y. Envoie moi en message de temps en temps, hein ?

-Ouiiii, bisous papa !

Le printemps avait tourné son voile sur le pays, la chaleur avait éclaté, instantanée. Je ne mis pas ma veste en jean, juste un tshirt. L'évolution. On s'était revu, à plusieurs reprises, entre deux contrôles et deux duplex. On était sorti, des fois le soir, ou sous le soleil de l'après midi. J'avais été invitée a quelques fêtes, il m'avait présentée. Bref, on avait accroché.

Assis sur le rebord d'une barre de vélib, vête d'une chemise bleue claire, ses cheveux agités par la brise chaude, il regardait les voitures passer sur la rue du Boulevard Saint Germain. Je ne m'interpella pas tout de tout de suite. Il avait ce regard, perdu dans ces pensées, et je voulais juste le regarder. Juste a quelques pas, je pouvais voir ses yeux émeraudes vaciller quand sont portable s'alluma a la réception de mon message "Louise : Retourne toi ;)" Il souria et se retourna, tout en se lavant.

-Salut, la fille du bar.

-Salut, le gars du bar.

Et je l'embrassa.

* * *

 **Salut les courgettes. Voila un OS (très court) avec une Louise qui n'est pas liée a Cartographies hein. Bref.**

 **Bisous 3**

 **A, La Relève de Yann.**


End file.
